1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telecommunication systems and, more particularly, to a system and method of verifying mobile station presence in a given cell in a cellular telecommunications network capable of operating in multiple hyperbands.
2. Description of Related Art
North American cellular telecommunications networks traditionally operate in two frequency bands (A and B) in the 800-MHz hyperband, and are extending into C, D, and other bands. The most recent evolution in cellular telecommunications involves the adoption of six additiool frequency bands (A-F) in the 1900-MHz hyperband for use in handling mobile and personal communications. The 1900-MHz hyperband is also known as the Personal Communication Services (PCS) hyperband. Frequency bands within the 800-MHz hyperband and the 1900-MHz hyperband are defined in EIA/TIA Standard IS-136 and the PN3388-1 and PN3388-2 Specifications, which are hereby incorporated by reference herein. Other standards which define cellular telephone operations in North America include EIA-627, EIA-553, and the intersystem signaling standard ANSI-41 which are also incorporated by reference herein.
Each of the frequency bands specified for the cellular and PCS hyperbands is allocated a plurality of voice or speech channels and at least one access or control channel. The control channel is used to control or supervise the operation of mobile stations by means of information transmitted to and received from the mobile stations. Such information may include, but is not limited to, incoming call signals, outgoing call signals, page signals, page response signals, location registration signals, voice channel assignments, maintenance instructions, short message service (SMS) messages, and cell selection or reselection instructions as mobile stations travel out of the radio coverage of one cell and into the radio coverage of another cell. The voice channel is used to carry subscriber telephonic communications as well as messages requesting mobile station assistance in making hand-off evaluations. The control and voice channels may operate in either an analog mode or a digital mode.
Existing cellular telephone networks may simultaneously support radio telecommunications in multiple frequency hyperbands. For example, a mobile switching center (MSC) may control transmission and reception equipment at a base station to operate one cell in the 800-MHz hyperband and another cell in the 1900-MHz hyperband.